


Konjo

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi didn't ask Yata to be his friend - but he can't deny the kid interests him.</p>
<p>Set pre-Homra/anime. D/s themes (inc. powerplay, denial)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konjo

“Shall we go for ice cream?”

Fushimi stopped in his tracks and looked down, eyebrows furrowed as he tugged at his blazer. “Ice cream?” He said it as though he’d never heard of such a thing.

Yata frowned and stared at the ground. “Well, it’s just... Ah, never mind!” he said angrily, clenching his fists as he looked away, refusing to catch the other boy’s eye. He didn’t know why he’d even thought about it - there was no way someone as cool as Fushimi Saruhiko would do anything as ordinary as go for an ice cream. Even if the new place by the shopping mall did do the best chocolate parfait, and was right next to the arcade... He was getting lost in his thoughts when he was suddenly interrupted..

“Hmm. Well, why not?” Fushimi said with a half-smile - an expression that usually creeped Yata out, if he was honest - but this time he didn’t even register it.

“Awesome!” Yata grinned. “There’s a new place just around the corner! They’ve got a huge menu, the biggest I’ve ever seen! And the arcade is great too!” He grabbed Fushimi’s sleeve in excitement, forgetting who he was with. He stopped mid-breath and his eyes went wide. “Uh, sorry, Fushimi-san, I didn’t-”

“If we don’t hurry up, we won’t get a table,” Fushimi replied as he walked past. Yata grinned back and fell into step beside his friend as they headed off to the cafe.

…

“And this one has cherries and cream and chocolate too, though you get more chocolate with this one if you order it as extra...”

Fushimi watched in amusement as Yata provided a one-man commentary to the menu at the ice-cream parlour, pointing out each of the dishes and describing them aloud, despite each of them having a very detailed description on the menu, as well as full colour photos. It was obvious he didn’t have many friends - hell, he’d somehow latched onto him, after all. Fushimi snorted in amusement.

“Are you ok, Fushimi-senpai?” Even still, Yata insisted on calling him senpai after discovering he was a few months older than him, despite being in the same class.. Truth be told, he quite liked it, though he would never let on quite how much. He looked over to see big, brown eyes staring at him.

“Of course, Misaki-kun.” He held back a grin at the scowl shot in his direction; he knew how much Yata hated his given name, which was why he used it as often as possible. Now to sweeten the blow. “You can choose for me - I’m sure you know what’s best.”

Yata grinned and waited for one of the girls to come over to their table. When one finally did, he rattled off their order, and Fushimi sat back, watching. When she left to get their order, he grinned.

“She was cute, huh?”

Yata looked up at him, then blushed again. This was all a bit too easy, really. “I-I don’t know what you mean?” Fushimi knew when Misaki was lying, because he refused to meet his eyes. He really was like an open book - which wasn’t always a good thing.

“Mmm, sure you don’t,” Fushimi pushed his glasses back up his nose and grinned. “I thought you were going to lose your eyeballs in her chest at one point.”

“Shut up!” Yata growled as he glared across the table. Fushimi was about to push a little bit more, when the waitress arrives with their desserts. The girl smiled as she placed each glass down on the table, and when her eyes lit on Yata he blushed even darker. Fushimi snorted in amusement and she turned round and smiled knowingly at him before turning on her heels and walking off.

“Aah - you are never going to become a man, Misaki-kun! You will forever spend your time in ice cream parlours and amusement arcades.” He shook his head sadly.

“What’s wrong with ice cream parlours and arcades?” Yata shot back angrily. “At least I actually do stuff.”

Fushimi looked up and sighed. “I don’t know - first you invite me out and then you insult me. You’re not very good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Showing someone a good time.”

“I’m not showing you a good time!”

“Exactly!” Fushimi bent forwards, rested his elbows on the table and looked at Yata with a suddenly serious expression. “You need to learn how to treat people better.”

“What do you mean?” Yata asked, warily.

Fushimi lent over the table, rising slightly from his seat as he scooped up some ice cream. “First lesson is, be polite,” he said in an unusually quiet voice as he brought the spoon up to Yata’s mouth.

“What the-”

“Quiet,” Fushimi said, roughly. He saw Yata shift uncomfortably, then flush bright red and sit back, defeated. He brought the spoon up again and smiled inwardly when, after pulling a face, Yata opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed. “Better,” he said, satisfied, and he spooned the ice cream in and waited for it to be swallowed. “Now say thank you.”

“What?!” Yata almost shouted, and there was a brief hush over the cafe. He looked down, face still bright red, and waited for the surrounding conversation to start up again before he spoke again. “What do you mean, thank you?” he hissed in a loud stage whisper.

“Tch! Ungrateful brat you are! This isn’t hard you know - I give you something nice, then you say thank you.” Fushimi said with a sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought, and he had almost given up hope when he heard something. “What was that?” he asked, innocently, as he looked across the table.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you senpai.”

Yata pulled a face. “Thank you senpai.”

Well, it’s a start, Fushimi thought as he watched the boy shovel ice cream into his mouth, then scoop round the bowl with his finger and bring it up to his mouth to lick the cream and chocolate off. It was all he needed to get hard and, with it, bit meaner. He waited until Yata pushed himself off the seat to get up, and then spoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, not looking up as he spooned ice cream into his own mouth.

“Where d’you think I’m going?” Yata shot back, tugging his shirt down where it had ridden up, exposing a thin line of skin.

Fushimi looked up, and Yata froze in his tracks. “So you’d just get up unannounced on a lady and walk off? How do you think that would make her feel?” Yata looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight onto his other foot. “Now, sit down. For that rudeness, you can wait until I let you go to the bathroom.”

“But-”

“No arguing. Sit.” Yata hesitated, then did as he was told as he sat back down awkwardly and scowled at Fushimi. “I hope you wouldn’t look at a lady like that.” he said with an air of disinterest, as he continued to eat his ice cream, slowly.

After a few more minutes, Fushimi was nearly finished with his ice cream, and Yata was trying and failing to keep still, fidgeting on the hard seat. He kept opening his mouth, as if to speak, then clamping it shut and looking away. After a minute or so, Fushimi sighed.

“Do you want to say something, Misaki-kun?” he asked casually.

Yata scowled. “I need to go!” he hissed.

“Hmm. So what do we say?”

“What?!”

“Ask to be excused.”

“Tch - are you my mother?” Yata asked, and then sighed. “Fine. May I be excused. Fushimi-senpai,” he added as he looked up.

“Of course!” The words were barely out of his mouth before Yata was up and hurrying across the cafe, just narrowly missing a waitress who was carrying a large tray of drinks. Fushimi let out a short laugh and pushed his glasses up his nose. Really, this was all far too easy. He felt a little bad, somewhere inside him, but the kid only had to say no and walk out. Maybe he had really touched on something here. If they both wanted it... He looked up as he heard movement, and saw Yata slip quietly into his seat, looking up but not quite making eye contact.

“Hmm, that was rather nice.” he said, as he raised his arms into a stretch, pushing his glasses back up his nose when he finished. “What now?” he asked casually.

Yata grinned suddenly. “We could go to the arcade! They’ve got a delivery of the new Fighter machines which are meant to be awesome.” He stood up and went to pay, but stopped by the table and turned round. “You’re not coming, Fushimi-senpai?” he asked, his voice betraying a small hint of disappointment that he tried to ignored. Fushimi just looked at his hand, carrying a small wallet on a chain, then back up to meet Yata’s eyes, which suddenly narrowed. “Wait a minute! You're not...”

“You invite someone out for ice cream then make them pay for themselves? How rude,” Fushimi closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “You really are going to be a virgin forever, Misaki.”

Yata stared at him, and he was pretty sure that if looks could kill he would have been dead on the spot, but luckily for him, they couldn’t, and with a look of resignation he saw the other boy pick up the order slip and go to the pay for their orders.

Their bill being paid, they left the cafe, Fushimi barely holding back a grin when Yata actually held the door open for him. As they left the ice cream parlour they crossed over the road, Fushimi holding back slightly until they turned down an alleyway. Without warning, Fushimi reached out and grabbed Yata’s sleeve, pulling him backwards and twisting him so that the shorter boy was back against the wall as he stepped into his personal space.

“What the-?” Yata began, but he was cut off.

“You have something on your face,” Fushimi said as he leant in, his expression unreadable as he reached up to wipe away a smear of chocolate. He let his thumb trail lightly over Yata’s lips, who swallowed reflexively, his eyes going wide.

“F-Fushimi-senpai?” he stuttered out, his face flushed. He had the look of a rabbit caught in headlights, and for a moment he wondered if he had gone too far. He didn’t want to break the boy after all - where was the fun in that? He relaxed slightly and pulled back from Yata, dropping his arm to allow an escape route.

Yata just stood there, both hands against the wall either for stability or a purchase to push off from - maybe both. He looked up, his face flushed and his mouth half-open, breathing heavily. Fushimi was glad to see his offer of escape hadn’t been taken.

“What are you doing?” Yata finally managed to get out, and Fushimi gave him credit for how composed he sounded, despite how on edge he was.

“You did really well today, Misaki-kun,” Fushimi said as he pressed in closer, so that they were both against the wall, and he slipped his leg between Yata’s knees, who responded in kind by opening his legs a little. Fushimi pressed in even further, as though he were trying to get inside Yata’s entire body, and as he lent close he felt Yata’s hardness against his thigh. “This is your reward for being so good,” he whispered harshly then, without warning, he bit down on exposed flesh.

“Ah!” Yata exclaimed, and shuddered as Fushimi caught him as his knees went weak, his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Don't move” Fushimi said as he pulled back and went in for a kiss.

A kiss from Fushimi Saruhiko wasn’t something of love and affection, but an act of marking, of claiming. He refused to let Yata take in enough air, leaving his gasping as he grasped at the taller boy’s jacket. Eventually, he released his captive, and he took a small step back to admire the picture in front of him - Yata was panting heavily, his face flushed a bright red and sweat was beginning to run down his face. all in all, he looked like he’d been put through his paces, and that was only from a kiss! Fushimi couldn’t help but think how he’d look after more.

Yata stood, shakily leaning against the wall, and brought his hand up to his mouth to touch his lips.

“There’s more where that came from, if you’re lucky,” Fushimi said casually, and laughed when Yata scowled at him.

“Like I would!” he shot back, his usual character coming back again, but Fushimi wasn’t convinced as he raised an eyebrow and turned on his heels to walk down the alleyway.

Maybe it was the way that Yata, after a moments hesitation, fell into step beside him.


End file.
